


The World is Not Enough

by Nebelwerfer42



Series: Challenges [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grinding, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwerfer42/pseuds/Nebelwerfer42
Summary: Logan comes to a decision about a girl he recently picked up.





	The World is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scifi_gk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifi_gk/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Scifi_gk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifi_gk/pseuds/Scifi_gk) in the [opisummerchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/opisummerchallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  OPI Color: The World is Not Enough
> 
> Big thank you to cschoolgirl for the beta and helpful advice.

A blizzard rages outside his small motel room, Logan sits silently on his bed, brooding. He glances at the sleeping figure in a bundle of blankets on the bed next to his and sighs. He wonders where did it go so wrong or perhaps so right. It is without any exaggeration that he considers himself to be among the very best in the world at what he does. He got here because he has rules and he sticks with them. Don't get involved, don't get attached, focus on the mission. Rules he all but tossed aside in the two weeks since he stumbled upon her.

Had he known then what a side trip to the Statue of Liberty would cost him, he never would have made that impromptu decision to go and fuck ol' buckethead over. He had heard a rumor that Magneto was transporting something to Liberty Island, something important. He never bothered finding out whatever it actually was, didn't really care. As long as he could put the screws to Magneto he would have walked away happy.

Right after finishing a job in DC he hopped on a train and left for New York City. Even had to call in a favor so there was a torpedo boat waiting for him at the pier when he arrived, with two special non-metallic torpedoes. He was just planning to ram the torpedoes up Magneto's ass and laugh as whatever shit he was planning went down in flames to a cold, watery grave. It didn’t work out exactly as planned, it’s how he ended up with this package, and no matter how curvaceous she was, how tempting her lips look, she is just that, a package he is stuck with till he figures things out.

Predictably Magneto was completely incensed after that, putting a very large sum on his head, because he just had to let the old fucker know that it was the Wolverine that fucked him over. But beside the ever increasing bounty on himself, there is another problem, as much money as Magneto put towards the bounty on his head, it is dwarfed by the money he is offering for the girl’s return, alive too. Which is strange, and tempting if he didn’t already know that Magneto would never be good for it. Magneto would never have gotten to where he is right now if he was an upstanding citizen after all.

The sleeping figure stirs and sits up suddenly. Like every time since that very first night, for as long as he has known her, she always wakes up in a panic, searching the room and won’t calm down until she sees him. Logan adds that to his growing list of observations about her. It is a total mystery why she would seek him out, of all the people, for comfort. He is one dangerous motherfucker and he only says so himself because just about everyone that can testify to his combat prowess is dead, or soon will be. Only two persons remain that have really seen him fight, Magneto is one of them, the other being Sabretooth.

She shakily gets up off the bed wrapping the mass of blankets around her tight, her sweet fresh scent drifts over towards him and she soon follows. She stops at the foot of his bed peeking at him through her thick lashes, silently asking for permission to join him. He doesn’t say no, and not just because he is not one to turn down the company of a gorgeous lady either, he as a problem. That problem being the ability to say no to her, he couldn’t say it when she paddled her way to his boat from the sinking ship she was imprisoned on. He couldn’t say it the first night she crawled into his bed, he couldn’t even say it the first time she dragged him into a shopping mall when it comes to certain things with her, he simply can say no.

Crawling up to him, her eyes never stray from his, her collection of blankets trailing behind her as she approaches, revealing slivers of soft, white skins. She wears an old worn cotton nightgown to bed, and he'll be damned if the sight of her in that isn’t the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He is not sure why she looks so tempting in it, all he knows is that the first night she laid next to him in that gown he could have been a warning for a Viagra commercial.

She wiggles up his body slowly, his eyes drawn to the tempting motion of her breasts under her gown. Unlacing the front of her nightie as she straddles him, exposing herself to his gaze, her small soft hands slide under his wifebeater exploring the warm, wide expanse of muscle and flesh underneath. She is supposed to be untouchable, straight up told him as much when he first fished her out of the bay. Never one to back down from a challenge his bides his time and cornered her one day in the hallways of a hotel they were staying at, pinning her against the door to their room and kissed her something fierce. The shock and delight on her face when nothing happened is now one of his most treasured memories. Then she promptly hugged a nearby bell boy and immediately puts him in a coma. The bell boy was lucky because if he hadn’t been in a coma after he touched her Logan would have made sure he was in one.

They had to leave that hotel quickly, but that incident also directly led to their current arrangement. She became much more affectionate with him once she found out about his immunity to her powers. Even now he is wary, not sure if she is playing some kind of game with him, or simply acting out. But he soon found himself no longer caring as her body is pressed against his. She lays kisses along his collarbone and hugs him tight. Logan fights back a groan when he feels her breast against his chest, her nipples already taut with expectation grazing his flesh. His cock, already turgid, twitches at the contact, somehow it wormed its way out of his boxers so it can lay against her moist folds. He can smell her arousal with each breath, feel the heat of her lust, her body trembling with desire.

While they have yet to go all the way, he knows those days are numbered. Eventually, soon, in fact, he knows his control will snap, and he will want to make her his in all the ways that matter. Until then he delights in her exploration of him, of them. Although she always comes to him, innocence shining in her eyes, blushing furiously. He doesn’t think she is a virgin, her touch is confident, expert even, she knows techniques no virgin should and executes them flawlessly. He has a good idea who might have taught her these things, and if his hunches are correct he is happy to let her have this, these wholesome yet sensual games she plays with him, let her have something she might never had a chance to experience before.

Even though she touches him all over, and her sex is swollen with arousal. Her sex is so slick with desire that it can glide over his cock with just the slightest amount of pressure, coating it with her essence. She never stimulates him directly, not with her soft hands or her delicious lips. Not because she doesn’t want to but because he warns her every time without exception not to tease him, not to tempt him, not to cross that line. Yet she never listens, always pushes at his boundaries, treading the edge of the boundary, without crossing over. Even now she grinds her hips against him, rubbing herself against his iron hard rod. Only when she works herself into this state, overwhelmed with need, does he finally move to explore her body. He rubs a thumb over her the pink peaks of her breasts, and growls at the moan he elicits from her. Her movements quicken, she leans in her tongue darting out to tease his lips. From the gyration of her body, the little whimpers coming from her lips, the incredible scent that is uniquely hers, he knows she is close, and he knows with more than a bit of satisfaction that she needs him, wants him to push her over the peak.

He likes to tease her, keeping her near the edge, at the peak of her pleasure, holding her right before the moment of her release. Because even though he knows better, he has seen it in her eyes even if he has never heard her vocalize it, it is only in these moments that he feels she truly needs him. Her whimpering gets more insistent and whispers of sweet nothings spill from her lips, she knows how to play this game just as well as he does, if not better. He obliges her, his fingers slide along her abdomen down between her legs, lightly teasing her bundle of nerves, slicking himself with her lust, he slides two fingers inside her, his thumb returning to her clit. He knows just where to touch her, and the perfect rhythm to carry her over.

She arches back above him, head thrown back, muscles tense, auburn locks rippling around her, small tremors wracking her body, the slight movements causing delightful motions to her breasts. She looks devastatingly beautiful to him, within the throes of pleasure. He keeps his hands on her, following her movements, prolong the moment, and waiting with a strange sense of anticipation. Spent from pleasure she leans forward touching their foreheads together, her rich brown hair forming a curtain around them and she looks deep into his eyes, offering herself to him. He has never taken the offer, he is not ready yet. Slowly and surely her eyelids slide shut, she collapses on top of him and she drifts off into slumber. He would never admit it but he lives for that moment, he had never cared much about connections with other people before. But the look she gives him in those moments, it makes him feel normal, whole. It takes away the emptiness he has felt since he escaped from the labs, it makes him want to live.

He gently tucks her to his side and checks his phone. Everything is set, tomorrow when he is victorious he will wipe away the history that haunts her, the dark clouds that cast a shadow over her life. Tomorrow she will be free, then and only then if she is still offering, will he take it and show her how much she should belong to him, and hope it is as much as he already belongs to her.

She has complicated his life so much, the first few days since she swam into his life, Magneto had offered him anything he wanted for the return of the girl, and he wasn't certain if he should have taken the offer. But he is glad he didn’t because he is hers and she should be his, and while Magneto might have offered the world, even the world is not enough to fill her place in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
